A Twist in Fate
by XaeMaru
Summary: Kuroko is Akashi's half-brother and as they enter Teiko's basketball team, Kuroko has to deal with his opposing play styles of shadow and light. Not to mention Akashi's over possessive attitude towards Kuroko when the other GoM take interest in the small blue haired member. Pairing: ?
1. Teiko

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Since the creator of the series admitted to thinking about making Kuroko and Akashi brothers before the manga publication but decided not to do it in the end, I couldn't help but wonder how it would turn out differently. This is the result. Some things will be changed and they will be referred to as their last names since it's easier. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rated** : T

 **Pairing** : What pairing do you want? I'm okay with anyone from GoM (Including Kagami and even Akashi as I have no shame)

 **Warning** : Will contain spoilers and eventual shounen ai/yaoi.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Teiko_

The apartment was quiet as Kuroko silently put on his pristine middle school uniform with his deft fingers. The private school hadn't been his choice, but regardless he knew he was going to right away join the basketball team. He loved playing the sport and there was no one to prevent him from that, but he couldn't help but drift his thoughts over to a certain red haired boy that was the same age as him.

'Will father let Akashi join the basketball team too?' Kuroko idly thought as he grabbed his school bag on the way to the door.

He lived alone, so there was no need to say goodbye to an empty apartment. With that in mind, he locked the door and started his trek to school.

'I wonder how good the basketball team is. I've heard it's the best in the district.' Kuroko thought as he walked in a calm pace.

He appreciated the sweet smelling cherry blossoms that lined the streets as he got lost in thought. He couldn't help but sympathize with Seijuurou as he had better lineage, which left him to be the center of all attention from the family. Seijuurou had to do everything perfectly because he was an Akashi. Kuroko was just born from their father's lover whom had abandoned him after his birth, so he had been forced to keep his real mother's last name. It didn't really bother him. He would rather stay a Kuroko than an Akashi considering how Seijuurou was being brought up.

"Tetsuya!" At the voice, Kuroko turned to stare at a limo pulling up to the curb with Akashi peering out of the open window.

"Akashi, what are you doing?" Kuroko asked with a calm expression.

"Stop calling me Akashi, just call me Seijuurou." Akashi chided, but Kuroko took no heed to the words.

"I'm going to be late." Kuroko dismissed himself as he started walking again down the sidewalks.

"I'll go the rest alone." Akashi opened the door and took a step out, "I don't need a chauffeur to school anymore from this day on as school should at least be my freedom." Akashi ordered the driver before he left the limo and jogged over to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, why are you always so distant? We aren't strangers." Akashi asked as he slowed his pace to be in stride with Kuroko's.

"I'm not distant. This is just how I am." Kuroko answered as he glanced at Akashi.

"I think it's mostly in your expression. When I told you to better play passes without showing your emotions I didn't think you'd take the advice so seriously. It's above my expectations." Akashi admitted as Kuroko simply stared on ahead.

The both of them hadn't spent much time together in their lives after Akashi's mother died, but when they did it was to play basketball. Akashi had easily noticed that Kuroko had a talent for misdirection so they had worked on it together. There were a few things Kuroko had improved upon and learned with the absence of Akashi since it had been a couple months since they last met up. Kuroko was sure Akashi had also done the same.

"We're both going to join the basketball team." Akashi more or less stated with intrigue in his eyes.

Kuroko nodded at the words. With nothing else to say, they continued on to the private school in silence. It seemed his lack of presence was in full effect with how many times Akashi had to warn other students not to bump into him. Well, it helped with his misdirection so it shouldn't matter much how many times his lack of presence caused trouble to others or more like fright to others. It wasn't like he suddenly popped up in front of people, they just only noticed him when he's right in front of them. Except for Akashi. No matter how low his presence, Akashi was always able to spot him.

"Tetsuya, have you improved your independent play or do you still wish to be a shadow?" Akashi asked as they walked towards the sports buildings on the school grounds.

"I haven't decided yet. Right now I am half a shadow and half of light. My misdirection is not in full effect, but it's enough that my independent play has an advantage." Kuroko explained.

"Hmmm, but if you continue than the only way to fully use your misdirection is to become a shadow again. That is… Unless you figure out a balance between being a shadow and a light." Akashi muttered in thought.

Kuroko nodded at that as they came into sight of the basketball's gym. Once they entered, they noticed all the other guys dressed in loose athletic clothing. It wasn't hard to find the locker room and to quickly change into their own sports clothing.

"Tetsuya." Akashi spoke as they left to enter back into the large gym.

Kuroko glanced at Akashi for the other to continue even though the coach was speaking to the team about starting a placement test for which string they would all be in.

"I think there will be some good first years." At Akashi's words, Kuroko followed those red eyes line of sight towards some of the players.

Kuroko stared at the happy dark blue haired boy before he looked at the green haired guy wearing glasses until his sight brought him to a tall purple haired guy. It was highly likely that Akashi would be among them considering his skill level. Kuroko on the other hand couldn't decide if he wanted to play with his misdirection or to do it regularly, so he likely wouldn't end up on the first string. However, as long as he could play basketball than he was okay with that.

"We will match everyone up in teams to assess all of your skills for your placement." The coach informed.

As it turned out, Akashi ended up on a different team than Kuroko, but that was fine. If Akashi couldn't be his light than he could try and find another within his team.

"Match, start!" One of the coaches called as someone from Kuroko's team took the tip off and lost it.

As the play went through, Kuroko mostly stayed to the side to observe only to notice that the players on his team were poor at catching passes. They were average at best, which meant no luck in finding a suitable light.

'If I can't be the shadow than I'll have to be the light.' Kuroko thought as he took in a deep breath and prepared himself.

As the basketball was thrown to the opposing team, Kuroko quickly stole the ball mid pass and dribbled it to the key in the opponent's side. He managed to bypass the power forward and quickly moved to shoot. Of course the center player jumped up to block the shot, but Kuroko simply changed his posture and used a vanishing shot. The basketball disappeared from view and easily entered the basket with a resounding _thwak_ as it hit the floor. The rest of the team paused after that, staring at him as if he did something impossible. They hadn't even noticed he was playing with them until he shot a 2 pointer.

"The ball he shot disappeared…" One of the players whispered in shock.

Kuroko wiped the sweat off of his forehead while he ignored all the stares. It seemed they had forgotten that they were playing a game. Even with his shot, his team was losing with the scores being 7-4.

A whistle interrupted them as the coach got over his shock and called out, "Continue playing!"

The rest of the game went by easily with Kuroko's team winning with a score of 34-50. Both teams hadn't quite gotten over the shocking way he shot the ball or how it could just vanish into thin air.

'It's just misdirection, it's not that hard to figure out after a while.' Kuroko thought as he panted lightly.

'I need to improve my stamina. If I'm going to do more physical plays than I'll need to have a higher stamina.' Kuroko thought as he absently joined the group of other players to see which string everyone got put on.

"Line up in front of the third string coach if your name is called. # 5…" Kuroko zoned out what the coach said, waiting for his name.

"Line up in front of the second string coach if your name is called…" Again Kuroko zoned out, mildly surprised he hadn't been on the third string list, but then again he had been playing as a light.

"Next, I'm announcing the first string." At the coach's words there was shocked whispers while everyone looked at the remaining players in awe.

"#8, Aomine Daiki." The dark blue haired guy smirked.

"#11, Midorima Shintaro." The green haired guy raised his glasses.

"#23, Murasakibara Atsushi." The purple haired guy stared indifferently at the coach.

"#29, Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi simply turned to look over at Kuroko.

"#31, Kuroko Tetsuya. That is all." At the words, all the other strings started gossiping.

"Tetsuya, it seems we both made it on the first string." Akashi announced as he moved over and slung an arm over Kuroko's shoulders, aware that the other first stringers were watching their interactions with each other.

"Yeah." Kuroko agreed.

It seemed that was the start of what would be known as the Generation of Miracles.

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Practice match

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

I'm surprised by how many people already fav/followed in such a short time; thank you, it means a lot to me. Also, I actually did think of putting in Nigou, but then I didn't, but he will get him soon. The pairing is not completely decided, but I see the lucky guy who most of you want it to be… hehe, but we can't rush things since the whole GoM need to take an interest first. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** : None

 **Chapter 2**

 _Practice match_

The next day was one Kuroko hadn't expected to happen so soon. It was the first time the new first stringers would be meeting up to all practise together. Kuroko didn't know how well that would work out, but he was a little excited to meet his team mates, although he wouldn't show it. He wasn't a very expressive person. Even before he had started purposefully keeping a blank face to play basketball better, he had still been a fairly calm and collected kid. It was just the way he was.

'They will all be lights if they're first stringers. Should I become the shadow again?' Kuroko absently thought as he entered the basketball team's gym after changing.

He was a little late, but since his lack of presence was still very much present, he easily slipped into the first strings gym without anyone noticing. Or so he had thought. Just as he was heading over to the other new first years, a hand firmly grabbed his shoulder, for once making Kuroko be the startled one instead of the other way around. That would have to take some getting used to.

"A first stringer shouldn't be late on the first day." The voice sounded slightly irritated yet at the same time calm.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized, turning around to face the taller black haired guy.

"Just try not to do it again, okay?" The guy asked with a small smile.

"Right." Kuroko agreed, curiously looking at him.

"Oh, right. I'm the captain of the first stringers. Nijimura Shuuzou." Nijimura introduced.

Kuroko continued to stare, taking the time to observe the way the other moved and spoke. It seemed Nijimura was likely a power forward. That said a lot with what kind of training they would all be under if their captain was a power forward. Kuroko felt a little put out because his stamina was bad. He didn't know if he would even be able to keep up with the rest of the team. At the thought, Kuroko twitched just the slightest in discomfort. That tiny movement was enough for Akashi to interrupt.

"Tetsuya, you'll be on my team." Akashi announced, grasping Kuroko's wrist to tug him away from the captain.

"Akashi, just because your rank went up doesn't mean you can just make decisions on your own." Nijimura chided.

"What do you mean rank?" If Kuroko was correct than the one who asked was Aomine.

"Akashi is now the vice-captain." Nijimura explained, making the other first stringers widen their eyes in shock.

"He's a first year as well, how can he become vice-captain just after joining?" A third year asked from the sidelines.

"I can see that he has potential. Do you criticize my judgement?" Nijimura asked, making the third year gulp and shake his head.

"Congratulations, Akashi." Kuroko said, not seeming to care that Akashi was still holding his wrist.

"Call me Seijuurou." Akashi ordered, but Kuroko didn't listen like always. Sometimes it made Akashi wonder if the small blue haired phantom did it on purpose.

"Alright, alright. Everyone warm up. We'll be practising on teams in a bit." Nijimura called out as everyone wandered off to stretch.

"Here, I'll help." Akashi offered as Kuroko sat on the floor.

Akashi gently pushed on Kuroko's back to stretch out the others legs as Kuroko leaned forward to touch his shoes. After a couple seconds, Akashi relented and Kuroko in turn did the same for Akashi. They were the only ones helping each other stretch so it caught quite a couple eyes from the team except for Murasakibara who was off to the side eating some snacks, ignoring the annoyed glare Nijimura was giving him for not stretching.

"Have you two known each other for a while?" Aomine asked in curiosity since the rest of the first stringers were just watching Kuroko and Akashi stretch with each other.

"Yes, we've known each other for a long time." Akashi answered, not mentioning their relation.

"That's kind of cool that you both got on the first string." Aomine admitted with a sort of intrigued look.

"Hey, stop slacking off!" Nijimura called out, making Aomine jump lightly in fright before he grumbled and went off to stretch along with the others who had been watching.

Kuroko blinked, surprised that Aomine had approached them. Not many people did considering Kuroko was basically invisible and Akashi just had that kind of air around him. Either way, he got over his mild surprise to continue stretching for the next couple minutes until the captain stopped everyone.

"I'll be putting you all on teams. We need to get a feel for what the new recruits have to offer us so play your best." Nijimura announced, starting to call out who would be on the teams.

When Nijimura finished, Kuroko found himself with the slightest frown of confusion. He hadn't been put on a team. What was he supposed to do?

"What team am I on?" Kuroko asked, catching the captain's attention.

"No matter what I say I'm sure you'll end up on Akashi's team." Nijimura teased as he went to the bleachers, planning to observe rather than play since their coach was absent.

Kuroko opened his mouth in what looked like a calm protest, but Akashi tugged his wrist forwards to join their team, "Tetsuya, it's been so long since we last played together."

Kuroko blinked, but otherwise just went along with it. Over the past few years he knew Akashi would just tag him along into his games so it wasn't really much of a difference now. However, Kuroko couldn't help but feel a little happier when Akashi gave him a small smile. Despite the fact that they didn't really spend a lot of time with each other, Kuroko knew that Akashi rarely smiled at home considering all the pressure he went through. It was nice to see him show that side of himself to Kuroko.

"What positions are we going to have?" Kuroko was sure that Midorima was the one who asked.

"I'll be point guard." Akashi said as the rest of their team let the new members choose first.

"Then I'll be shooting guard." Midorima spoke while he fixed his glasses.

All eyes turned to Kuroko, expecting the last new member on their temporary team to have already decided on his position. It made him feel uncomfortable at all the stares, but if he was practising to be a dual light and shadow then he would have to get used to it. The shadow went unnoticed, but the light was the one everyone looks at. They were opposites so it would be expected that his lack of presence would improve or at least during games.

"What position are you?" One of the other players asked.

'I don't really have a position. I either play as a shadow or a light.' Kuroko thought, but he didn't say anything, finding his answer too complicated to explain.

"Just let him do what he does best." Akashi interceded just before a whistle was blown.

It seemed the other teams had already decided on their general roles. Once Nijimura called out who would go against who, it turned out Akashi and Kuroko's team were going against the team that had Aomine in it. Even though everyone playing was on the first string, there was almost an overwhelming vibe Aomine and Akashi gave off as they faced each other at the start of the game. It seemed to bother the older first strings to the point of hesitating and not really trying to intervene, so Kuroko decided to join the standoff by hitting the basketball out of Aomine's hands. The action seemed to shock the taller player who had previously thought Kuroko was unskilled.

As Kuroko quickly dribbled the ball to the key, he kept an eye on the players around him. His observation skills from using misdirection were sharp so it was easy for him to avoid any ball stealing while glancing at Akashi who was near the net which drew attention to their point guard. Once the players including Aomine moved to intervene and block, Kuroko instead passed the ball to Midorima who was the only one outside of the key. Within seconds Midorima shot the ball and landed a 3 pointer with precise aim. Akashi smirked at how smoothly they got their first points while Kuroko stared with interest at Aomine.

'His light is very bright…' Kuroko thought as he saw the determined grin on Aomine's face despite the fact that his team was currently losing.

Akashi moved over to Kuroko, effectively blocking the view to Aomine while he spoke, "Hey, I'll be your light so pass to me."

Kuroko turned his attention to Akashi, noticing that Akashi's light had gotten brighter from when the game first started. It was a little startling, but Kuroko simply nodded. Akashi was a player similar to Kuroko, but at the same time completely different. They both either were making the points or getting others to do so, but the main difference would be that Kuroko needed a light if he was the shadow while Akashi simply was playing the game like shogi. So similar, yet so different, but somehow their play styles melded with each other and worked well when they were on the same team.

'I trust Akashi the most to be my light.' Kuroko thought as the game continued and he made vanishing passes to Akashi who scored their points.

Aomine managed a couple dunks and shots, but with the combined effort of Akashi, Midorima and Kuroko… Well, Aomine's team lost in the end. The rest of the older first strings were in awe since they hadn't managed to get a hold of the ball at all and when they did it was stolen from them. On the other side of the court, Murasakibara's team won without letting the other team even get one shot. It seemed the five players were sticking out from the rest. They would be regulars in no time. The current regulars on the team seemed to notice this fact as they looked at the five first years in irritation that their position was changing.

"Alright, for now everyone take a break. When you're done, start practising your shots." Nijimura called out as the older first strings sighed and grumbled at the talents of the new members.

Kuroko on the other hand was almost drop dead tired, so he started leaving the gym. If he didn't cool down than he probably would fall over. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Going to cool off?" Akashi asked, knowing that Kuroko's stamina was very bad.

Only nodding at the question, Kuroko left the first string gym and wandered over to the outdoor sinks by the track team's field. It wasn't long before Kuroko ducked his head under the faucet and turned the water on. The cool water running through his hair was refreshing. His hot body easily chilled a few degrees, but he was still tired. He would have to work on his stamina more. When Kuroko finished and started walking calmly back to the gym, another student bumped into him.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't notice you there." The blond said while looking down at the shorter boy.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Kuroko spoke with an indifferent expression.

The sight of the small and cute boy with wet hair certainly struck a chord inside the blond.

"I'm Kise Ryouta." Kise introduced with his model smile.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko introduced with a small curious expression within his eyes as Kise continued to stare at him.

"Hey! I want to play against you!" Aomine called off in the distance, catching Kuroko's attention.

With a small nod to Kise, Kuroko walked off to speak to Aomine, leaving the blond behind with an intrigued look directed at the object in Aomine's hand.

"Basketball, huh?" Kise muttered in thought.

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. Limit

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** : None

 **Chapter 3**

 _Limit_

"So can we go one on one?" Aomine asked as he walked alongside Kuroko back towards the first strings gym.

"Why do you want to do that, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked politely, glancing at the taller player.

"I heard one of the regulars say that you can make a shot that vanishes. Is it true?" Aomine asked, his eyes gleaming in interest.

"It's misdirection, but I can shoot normal shots too." Kuroko explained as they opened the doors and entered the lively gym.

"Misdirection? Is that like magic stuff?" Aomine asked, absently dribbling the basketball within his hands as they walked.

"Yeah. So you want to go one on one?" Kuroko asked, slightly intrigued with playing against Aomine despite the fact that he was reaching his limit.

Aomine grinned, "Yeah."

Kuroko nodded, leading Aomine over to an empty spot in the large gym. All the other players were practising their shooting as the captain had requested so it wasn't a very hard task to do.

"I'll start with the ball." Aomine said as they faced each other in the center of the court.

Kuroko could see the excitement within Aomine's eyes at the prospect of going against someone with such a talent as Kuroko's. It was kind of refreshing to see as Kuroko often didn't allow others to know of his abilities before he went against them so everyone who went against him only assumed he was weak. Even Aomine had thought the same before Kuroko stole the ball from him and became Akashi's shadow.

Just as Aomine was about to start and Kuroko braced himself to block, another hand had jerked out from the side and stole the ball. The action surprised not only Aomine, but also Kuroko. They both turned to stare at the intruder of their game, only to find Akashi staring coldly at Aomine, the basketball held tightly within his right hand.

"We're supposed to be practising our shots, not going one on one." Akashi chided.

"It's not like we were skipping. One on one is practise." Aomine defended in annoyance.

"Regardless, that was not the orders you were given." Akashi stated with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, Tetsu, we'll continue this another day." Aomine dismissed himself to go do as he was told.

Kuroko on the other hand was mildly surprised that Aomine had already started using his first name and had even given him a nickname to top it off. It didn't really bother Kuroko much, but it shone a light on how forward Aomine was. In a way it fitted the other player. Kuroko finally was brought back to attention when he started feeling a dark aura.

"Akashi?" Kuroko questioned when he noticed the other player had gotten unusually quiet with his red bangs covering half of his face.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked, reaching a hand out and grasping the taller vice-captain's shoulder.

"I'm fine. How's your stamina?" Akashi asked while he raised his head and smiled, his previous demeanor completely gone.

"It's near the limit, but I'm sure I can still practise more." Kuroko answered with a blank expression.

"Don't overwork yourself." Akashi warned before he left and approached the bleachers to speak with Nijimura.

Kuroko stared after him, still a little wary and confused, but he looked over it and proceeded to grab another basketball to practise his shots. Since his misdirection took a lot out of him, he decided to just do normal shots. From the corner of his eye, he could see Aomine subtly trying to watch him, likely trying to see Kuroko's vanishing shot, but Kuroko decided not to use it. He was already tired and if he did anymore he was for sure going to fall over. It wasn't something he wanted to do in front of so many people.

Eventually the team stopped practising shots in order to do an intense training menu for an hour until Nijimura gave mercy and called out to them. Everyone gathered to listen to what their captain had to say while panting. Kuroko was the worst off out of all of them. His legs were shaking and he couldn't seem to catch his breath no matter how much time passed. His stomach wasn't feeling so great either…

"It has come to my attention that the 5 first years that joined the first string are not only talented, but have surpassed our original regulars. For this reason, I am making them our new regulars with the approval of our coach and director." The announcement created a stir among the team, but nothing could be done since their motto was to win.

"As such, would you 5 come and get your uniforms." Nijimura ordered as he held out 5 newly plastic wrapped uniforms.

Midorima was the first to take his then Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara and lastly Kuroko. With the package in his hands, Kuroko couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. He had gotten this far with his own actions. If he tried harder to improve his stamina than he was sure he would be able to become a good regular on the team. However, that thought was short lived as he suddenly lurched forward. His stomach was turning and his vision was a bit spotted, but just before he fell over, warm arms surrounded him.

"Tetsuya!" The voice was right by his ear, but Kuroko could barely stop himself from leaning into the steadying hold of whoever had caught him.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute." Kuroko mumbled as he closed his eyes to stop the sudden dizziness he had. The strong arms around him loosened a bit.

"You always do this, Tetsuya… Sometimes you should listen to me when I tell you not to do something." Akashi chided, the concern in his voice evident.

"How am I supposed to improve my stamina if I don't do anything?" Kuroko countered as he started feeling a little better.

"Slowly with a special training schedule. It will be hard on your body if you try to improve all at once." Akashi explained.

Kuroko sighed as his vision finally cleared and he looked up to who had stopped him from falling over only to be staring straight up at the monster tall first year, Murasakibara. However, if Murasakibara had stopped him from falling then Kuroko knew Murasakibara was gentler than he looked.

After a couple more seconds his body regained itself or at least mostly. His legs were still too weak to stand up without someone to support him, so Murasakibara led him over to the bleachers and got him to sit down.

"I'll go get our stuff." Akashi said before he left him to go to the change room lockers.

Murasakibara gave him one last glance before he also left to the lockers when the rest of the team seemed to settle down and eventually followed suit since it was time to go home. However, one guy stuck behind.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aomine asked as he stood near the end of the seat Kuroko was on.

"I'm fine. Akashi will make sure I get home." Kuroko calmly answered.

Aomine frowned a little, but his concern was more prominent so he just nodded and walked off to the lockers. That left Kuroko alone. His stomach was still a little uneasy, but he knew the worst of his limit break was over. Akashi had been right when he said that he shouldn't have overworked himself. It would be less of a strain on his body if he took Akashi up on that special training schedule than if he simply did the regular training menu and went past his limit again. It wasn't something he should rush.

"You shouldn't have overworked yourself so much." Akashi chided as he came back into Kuroko's sight while holding 2 bags.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized.

"Put this on." Akashi handed him his school uniform, ignoring the apology.

It took some work, but Kuroko eventually just put the pants and jacket over top of his sports clothing. He would have to wash it later, but for now he was fine with just that. Akashi seemed to have already changed into his white school uniform when he had gone to get their bags. They both were ready. Kuroko tried to stand up so that they could leave, but his legs were too weak.

"Here." Akashi muttered as he swung both of their bags to one of his shoulders and crouched in front of Kuroko with his back facing the other.

"A-Akashi?" Kuroko lightly stuttered in shock.

"You can't stand." Akashi said as if that was the only answer that he needed.

Kuroko hesitated, but he eventually reached out and allowed Akashi to piggyback him. His arms held on to Akashi's shoulders while Akashi's hands gripped under the hooks of his knees. It was the first time he had ever been so close to his slightly older half sibling and for once Kuroko felt a little nervous. He didn't know what to say or do in such a position so he remained silent as Akashi carried him out of the school. A lot of people stared at them considering they were both from a prestigious private school and were walking along the streets piggybacking. It raised a few eyebrows, but no one said anything. Kuroko didn't question why Akashi didn't just call his limo to transport him, but he had an odd feeling it had to do with Akashi's slight rebelling against the family. It was to be expected.

"Tetsuya?" At Akashi's voice, Kuroko blinked in awareness.

"It's been a long time." At the words, Kuroko quickly knew what he was trying to convey.

"Just go straight then turn left and we will be there. You got most of the way correct." Kuroko said as Akashi followed his directions to Kuroko's apartment.

It wasn't long until they reached the door. Kuroko tried to squirm free from Akashi's hold, but the other simply shifted his weight so that he could steal the key from Kuroko's bag and unlock the door. With that he carried Kuroko inside after closing the door behind them.

"You can put me down now, Akashi." Kuroko said as he squirmed once again in uncomfortableness.

Akashi relented and placed Kuroko on the couch before his eyes glanced around the fairly empty and dark living room. It was times like these when Akashi was reminded that Kuroko lived alone despite being part of the Akashi family. Kuroko took after his mother and since their father had the affair during the time Akashi's mother was just showing signs of pregnancy, well, it obviously was a stain on the family's name. Akashi had never blamed Kuroko for any of that though, since all the fault was in their father. Kuroko shouldn't have to be isolated just because of what their father did, but at least Kuroko was financed and still allowed to interact with him. It still didn't fix everything though…

"Akashi, would you like some tea?" Kuroko asked politely.

Akashi sighed at the words. Kuroko was always polite no matter the circumstances.

"Tetsuya… Are you lonely living here?" Akashi asked seriously, his eyes glinting in a warning if Kuroko tried to lie.

"…I'm used to it. I think that you're lonelier than I am in that house." Kuroko admitted, glancing to the book shelf off to the side of the room.

Akashi went silent at the words. Kuroko suddenly felt guilty for bringing up unnecessary things that couldn't be changed no matter the truth. They both were lonely in their own way, but neither would admit it. Especially Akashi who had been raised to never admit weakness in fear of not being the winner. It didn't matter in what, but Akashi had to win. That was how he was being raised and how even Teiko's basketball team was trying to take advantage of him in order to be champion.

"I wasn't talking about that." Akashi said as he continued, "I was wondering if you wanted a companion."

Kuroko blinked in confusion at the words, finding it hard to figure out what Akashi had meant by a companion. Was he offering to live with him? Kuroko frowned, knowing that their father would never allow that to happen since it would be disgraceful even though Kuroko's apartment was more on the high end side. Despite the fact that they never really hung out much aside from school, Kuroko knew Akashi had always strived for a better friendship or at least that's what Kuroko thought. So the idea of Akashi wanting to live with him was innocent and sincere as Kuroko thought of it. However, it just couldn't happen.

"Akashi... You can't." Kuroko said with a confused frown since Akashi didn't normally make brash ideas on a whim.

"Why not? I'm sure it would fit right in with your life. It'd be allowed too." Akashi countered with his own confused look.

"It won't be allowed. How can you not see that?" Kuroko asked, starting to think that Akashi was finally breaking under the family's pressure.

"I'm sure it is as they're allowed to live here. Are you really opposed to it?" Akashi asked.

"Huh?" Kuroko was lost on what Akashi meant.

"I asked if you're really opposed to getting a puppy." Akashi clarified.

Kuroko widened his eyes before his face tinted just the slightest pink at his own misunderstanding. All this time Akashi had been referring to him getting a dog to live with, not for Akashi himself to move in. It had been a long time since the last time Kuroko had felt embarrassed with himself. Of course Akashi would never say something like that, he would know there would be too many consequences since he was the heir.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Akashi asked with a small smirk.

"Nothing. You should leave before it gets late." Kuroko suggested as he calmed down, the red leaving his cheeks.

Akashi gave him a smile before he nodded and headed to the door, "Rest up and drink lots of water." With those orders, he finally left.

Kuroko sighed, finding that he wasn't as sharp with people as he first thought he was.

 **End of chapter 3**


	4. Out of place

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

I'm not adding Haizaki since he won't affect this plot much and he would only delay Kise's joining of the team. I'm also putting in a little surprise. I'm sure everyone will be able to guess who it is. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** : None

 **Chapter 4**

 _Out of place_

The soft clinking of chopsticks against a bowl was the only sound within Kuroko's apartment as he quietly ate his breakfast. He wasn't an amazing cook, but from all his time alone he definitely made good tasting, albeit simple food. It was easy to digest and left a nice taste, but it wasn't anything Kuroko was proud of or even cared much for. He'd rather just buy a vanilla milkshake on his way to school, but he knew he couldn't do that since he had morning practise today. As much as a vanilla milkshake sounded good, it just wasn't a good idea to not have actual food when he would be burning calories. His stamina was already bad so not eating real food would only worsen it.

'Will I get to go one on one with Aomine-kun today?' Kuroko thought while he tidied up his empty plates and put on his shoes, grabbing his bento box and placing it within his bag on the way to the apartment entrance.

He locked his door before he hopped down the stairs and reached the sidewalk to head to school. His expression was blank as he took his time walking. A few other students wearing stiff uniforms passed by him, but they didn't go to Teiko. Kuroko couldn't help himself from staring at the plain black uniform of a passing male student. It didn't matter what school he was in as long as he could play basketball, but he still wondered what it would be like to be enrolled in a school that didn't have an obsessive motto to win everything. He liked Teiko, but at the same time he felt it wasn't a good environment to be in. It reminded him a little too much of the Akashi family's ways with winning. Now he could only wonder how Akashi must feel at Teiko…

Kuroko was so lost in thought that he failed to remember to step away from other people who didn't notice him, which resulted in him bumping into the other male walking opposite to him.

"Sorry." Kuroko apologized since he knew he could have sidestepped the other if he had been paying attention.

"Wahhh, where did you come from?!" The taller male shouted in shock.

"…" Kuroko didn't really know what to say to the red haired guy since he had been walking down the sidewalk just like the other guy had been.

'He isn't wearing a uniform.' Kuroko absently thought in mild surprise since most students would be wearing their uniform if they were out this early in the morning.

However, deciding that it wasn't his business, Kuroko moved to bypass the guy, but he was stopped by a large hand gripping his shoulder.

"Wait. Ah, sorry, but do you know where the airport is? I kind of got separated and I need to leave in the next hour." The guy asked, gesturing to his suitcase.

"…Go down that street, turn left then follow the main road. You should find it if you don't stray." Kuroko answered softly.

"Thanks." The taller guy smiled and ruffled Kuroko's hair before he jogged off in the direction Kuroko had pointed.

"…" Kuroko raised a hand to his hair in slight shock, not quite comprehending what had just happened. Still feeling a little out of place, he jumped when a hand clapped him on the back. He was really being put out of his comfort zone and it was only the morning. What if this continued for the whole day?

"Hey, Kurokocchi~! We meet again." The excited voice was unfamiliar to the disturbed phantom as he processed the added 'cchi' to his name in confusion.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked when he turned to look at the taller blond.

"Kurokocchi… How could you forget after we introduced ourselves a few days ago?" The blond whined.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked and was rewarded with a smile.

"What are you doing standing here?" Kise asked while he stared at Kuroko's hair.

"Nothing…" Kuroko muttered, finding himself feeling even more out of place when Kise started petting his hair.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko questioned, but made no move to step away from the others gentle hands.

"Did you just get out of bed? Your hair's a mess, but it's cute~" Kise complimented as he continued with trying to even out the smaller male's hair.

"… Can you stop touching my hair?" Kuroko asked, his hand twitching in discomfort.

"Your hair's so soft~" Kise complimented with a smile, purposefully leaning closer to Kuroko, but the shorter male took no heed to the closeness.

Eventually Kuroko's patience wore thin and he slapped away the hand touching his hair, which successfully stopped Kise from touching it. When Kuroko had started walking again, Kise had quickly followed suit and stayed in stride to the other. As they walked to school, Kise proved to be quite the talker since he wouldn't pause in his speech while Kuroko simply remained passive about the whole ordeal. Honestly, Kuroko was feeling a little out of place since the only other person that had walked with him to school had been Akashi, which had been fairly rare over the years and he had known Akashi since they were little. It was weird for basically a complete stranger to so easily walk alongside him and initiate conversation without a problem or even a hint of hesitancy. In a way Kuroko envied that confidence, but he was fine with how he was. A shadow wasn't supposed to be so bold, but he was only half a shadow now… Well, old habits die hard as they would say, plus it was just the way Kuroko was. There was no changing that.

"Kurokocchi, are you listening?" Kise asked, although it was fairly obvious that he wasn't.

"No." Kuroko answered, shifting his attention back to the puppy-like male.

"I said that I'm going to be joining you." Kise proudly announced.

"Joining me in what?" Kuroko asked.

"In basketball! I joined the team a few days ago. It won't be long until we play alongside each other so prepare yourself because I won't go easy on you just because I-…" Kise's face reddened at his abrupt pause.

"Just because of what?" Kuroko asked with an indifferent look, but inside he was perplexed by Kise's personality.

"Ehhh, um… So are you part of the Generation of Miracles? I've heard 5 first years made it to first string and regulars not long after." Kise asked with a slight sweat drop of panic.

"I've never heard of that name." Kuroko muttered, not noticing how Kise sighed in relief for successfully changing the topic.

"I guess you wouldn't be part of it then." Kise joked with an awkward laugh that Kuroko found confusing.

Before either could say anything more, another more familiar voice to Kuroko called out to them, "Tetsu! Can you believe how early we have to get up just for practise?" Aomine came jogging over to the pair with a raised eyebrow at the sight of Kise.

"Who are you?" Aomine asked rather rudely much to Kise's annoyance.

"Kise Ryouta. You?" Kise answered with a slight glare.

"Aomine Daiki. Tetsu, why are you walking to school with this kind of flashy person?" Aomine asked in disdain.

"Kise-kun just followed me." Kuroko explained.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise whined, much to Aomine's annoyance.

"What kind of a nickname is that?" Aomine asked.

"A better one than your plain nickname." Kise jeered, only fanning the flames between them.

Kuroko stared at the pair as they started arguing, noticing that they had already forgotten that he was also present. Taking the open chance, Kuroko walked away from the two basketball players, leaving them arguing in the middle of the sidewalk.

'They made me late.' Kuroko thought once he reached Teiko.

Despite being late, Kuroko took his time to walk towards the first string gym. He made sure his lack of presence was in full effect this time so that no one, not even the captain, would be able to notice him as he snuck into the gym and entered the locker rooms. He had just taken off his uniform jacket and dress shirt when none other than Akashi entered the locker room with a small scowl. Of course Akashi would be the only one to notice Kuroko even with his lack of presence. Kuroko had forgotten that.

"Tetsuya, why are you late? Practise started 7 minutes ago." Akashi demanded.

"I had to tell someone where the airport was and then I ran into Kise-kun and Aomine-kun." Kuroko explained calmly.

"Kise-kun?" Akashi asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He recently joined the basketball team. I assume he's in the third strings." Kuroko muttered while he took off his pants, not noticing the way Akashi's eyes darkened at the expanse of creamy skin shown.

"Regardless, you shouldn't be so late. The captain is going to instruct you on what your special training schedule will be." Akashi informed while Kuroko put on his loose sports clothing, now fully clothed again.

"Okay." Kuroko said as he finished up and stood beside Akashi.

There was something within Akashi's eyes that Kuroko couldn't quite place, but Akashi had turned around before he could figure it out. They both walked out into the lively gym filled with the squeaks of sneakers and the familiar smell of basketballs. Kuroko simply followed Akashi onto one of the relatively empty courts in the large gym, noticing that the other first stringers were staring at Akashi with various expressions and looks. It confused Kuroko, but his thoughts were interrupted when Akashi threw a basketball at him which he managed to catch by instinct alone.

"Your first instructions for your training are to run while dribbling this. 15 laps then rest and cool down before you start another 4 sets of the same thing. After, I want you shooting at least 20 shots before you take another break." Akashi ordered.

"…I thought the captain was instructing me?" Kuroko asked in confusion, wondering where Nijimura was.

"Exactly." Akashi said with a smirk as Kuroko widened his eyes.

"Congratulations, Akashi." Kuroko said with a small smile to which Akashi muttered, "Call me Seijuurou."

 **End of chapter 4**


	5. Bento

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

I got busy, sorry for the late update. Thank you for the support so far, I didn't think so many people would like this. In this chapter there's a little fluff of each pairing for the lateness. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** : Rainbow fluff

 **Chapter 5**

 _Bento_

"Is he really fit to be in the first string?" A third year muttered as a group of older players watched Kuroko struggle through his special training menu under the watchful eye of their new captain, Akashi.

"He's horrible." Another guy insulted as Kuroko tripped from his laps.

"Then you're all beginners if he's horrible. He's better than all of you." The gossiping group turned to stare at Aomine, who had come over to them with a scowl.

"How is that better?" The third year asked, gesturing to the panting blue haired member that was getting up from his fall.

"It's only his stamina that needs improvement." Aomine stated while glaring at the group.

As Aomine started getting hostile with the other players, Kuroko was blissfully unaware. He was almost done his laps and couldn't wait until he got to his next break. Akashi was pushing him, but not quite past his limits, just bordering on it so that he could improve. When he finally finished his last set of laps, he flopped to the ground and caught his breath. He was so tired, but he knew he had to keep trying. At least Akashi allowed him small breaks in between his sets otherwise he never would have lasted till now.

While he caught his breath, his stomach growled hungrily at all the calories he had burned from training. He should have had a bigger breakfast. He always had a fairly small breakfast so that he would finish his lunch later. Maybe he should add more fish to his breakfast next time? Something touching his head brought him away from his thoughts. He turned to stare up at the towering sight of Murasakibara looming over him. He might have felt a little nervous previously, but after finding out that the tall player wasn't as mean as he seemed, Kuroko felt strangely calm despite the odd sight they made considering Murasakibara was the tallest on the team and Kuroko was the shortest.

Murasakibara nudged something against his head again, finally getting Kuroko to notice the package the purple haired giant was holding. It was a fair sized box of chocolate covered biscuit sticks. At the sight, Kuroko's stomach rumbled again.

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko took the box and grabbed one of the sweets to nibble on. It wasn't a vanilla milkshake, but it was still good. He didn't notice the way Murasakibara's eyes softened lightly at the cute sight he was making while nibbling on the snack. When Murasakibara reached out and placed a large hand on his head, he blinked, but didn't say anything and just kept nibbling on the treats. He was unaware when Murasakibara slowly retracted his hand upon the intimidating gaze of a certain captain just behind him.

Kuroko stared in slight surprise when Murasakibara moved away from him and walked off with a bag of chips in hand. Where did he keep all of his snacks? In his musing Kuroko failed to notice Akashi behind him until a hand was placed on the small of his back.

"Akashi, I'm still on break." Kuroko muttered before he turned to look at the other male with a questioning stare.

"I wanted to ask if you'll eat with me during lunch." Akashi's gaze was strong with intent, but Kuroko saw nothing past the simple question.

"Okay." Kuroko answered without any complaint.

Akashi gave him a small smile before he patted Kuroko on the head and dismissed himself. Kuroko stared after him with a slight confused expression, but eventually he gave a tiny grin in response to the touch before turning to drink some water. He ended up finishing Murasakibara's snack and decided that he would have to do something to repay the taller player later. With a content look, he went back to training, completely unaware that Aomine and the older players were no longer inside the gym. He stayed unaware until lunch finally came around and they passed each other in the hall.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, watching as Aomine gave a small tsk as he turned to face the smaller player.

"What happened?" Kuroko asked at the sight of the bruise marring Aomine's cheek.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Aomine gave a small grin and patted Kuroko on the back before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off with a saunter to his step. Kuroko took a step to follow after him with a concerned frown before he ended up blurting out, "Eat lunch with me."

Aomine froze in his pace. Turning slowly to give Kuroko an incredulous look, "Huh?"

"Eat lunch with me." Kuroko repeated, suddenly feeling a little nervous at his own boldness.

Slowly, Aomine retraced his steps back to Kuroko with a slight blush dusting his face, "Okay…"

Feeling awkward, Kuroko nodded, gesturing towards the cafeteria before they entered. They walked alongside each other as they passed the many tables within the cafeteria until Kuroko spotted his other lunch companion. He didn't notice the sour look cross over both Aomine and Akashi's faces at the sight of each other.

"I brought Aomine-kun to eat with us." Kuroko explained as he brought out his bento box and sat beside Akashi.

"I see." Akashi muttered with an intent look at Aomine.

Not deterred, Aomine took a seat opposite to Akashi with a matching challenging look. As they progressed into a staring contest, Kuroko was unaware and was quietly munching on his bento. Of course that is until someone else had to spot them.

"Hey, Kurokocchi~!" Kise called from across the room, catching the attention of the other students that were eating.

"Is that Kise?" A girl nearby whispered excitedly which was followed by squeals.

Kuroko watched in shock as a group of girls quickly crowded Kise with questions and grabby hands. The distressed look on Kise's face was an interesting sight.

"Hey, hey, I already have plans for lunch." Kise whined as he fought his way over to Kuroko's table and took a seat beside Kuroko before another fan could grab him, much to the fans disappointment.

Kuroko gave Kise a questioning look that Aomine decided was enough to break his staring contest with Akashi to answer, "He's a model."

"How do you know that?" Kise jeered, his happy puppy-like attitude long gone when he noticed Aomine on the other side of the table.

Kuroko sighed as Aomine and Kise started insulting each other. Kise and Aomine had been fighting just that morning. They had even forgotten he was there earlier much like they were now. Why was Kise so clingy to him in the first place? Kuroko felt it was best left unanswered seeing as no one would answer that anytime soon.

"Kise Ryouta…" Akashi's muttering made Kuroko glance over before he saw that same knowing look Akashi had when they had all tried out for the basketball team. Kuroko turned back to look at Kise with a new intrigued look. If Akashi had that look than it wouldn't be long before Kise joined the first strings.

The moment was ruined when Kise grabbed a sandwich from a nearby table and blindly threw it likely at Aomine, but the sandwich missed and went flying behind them until it hit an unsuspecting Murasakibara. The glare Murasakibara directed at Kise was chill worthy. Kise visibly started shaking at the sight and gave a weak laugh in an attempt to dismiss the situation. Even Aomine looked a little uncomfortable.

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko called out, catching the giant's attention away from scaring Kise.

Gesturing with his hand to silently call the other male over, Murasakibara obeyed and came to stand behind Kuroko with a much calmer and gentler look than he had directed at Kise. However, Kise was edging away from his seat beside Kuroko and took the seat beside Aomine with a frightened expression, not seeming to care that he was sitting with Aomine if it meant he could get away from Murasakibara's glare.

Kuroko picked up a piece of tonkatsu from his bento and held the pair of chopsticks towards Murasakibara. The other 3 males at the table each visibly tensed at the gesture, but Murasakibara ignored them to instead slowly bend down to allow Kuroko to feed him the food. Kuroko seemed satisfied when Murasakibara stood up again while chewing the meat.

"It's good, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara complimented with a gentle pat to Kuroko's head.

Kuroko gave a slight grin at the compliment, which only worsened the expressions of the 3 other players at the table, although Kise still looked a little cautious.

"Why are you all making such a scene?" At the voice, the 5 of them turned to stare at the calculating stare of Midorima who was holding the lunch tray of food he likely just bought. Another glance showed that basically everyone in the large cafeteria was watching their interactions with interest.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko greeted.

Without any other words, Midorima simply took his seat at the large table by Kise while Murasakibara sat beside Kuroko. Sweat dropping a little, Kuroko was confused on how his lunch with Akashi had escalated to having lunch with everyone on the first string regulars, well, except for Kise. That was a different story.

"Midorima, did you finish the data collection?" Akashi suddenly asked, his own tray of food put aside untouched.

'Is he the new vice-captain?' Kuroko wondered as he looked at the green haired male, before his attention was brought away.

"There were some complications, but yes. It seems your thoughts were right." Midorima answered while his gaze shifted to Kise.

"I see." Akashi had a mixture of a pleased and at the same time annoyed look as he looked at Kise whom had decided Kuroko was the only person he wanted to converse with at the table.

"Kurokocchi, I didn't know you could cook." Kise said with a smile.

"I live by myself." Kuroko said as if that was all they needed to know to understand. Indeed it was, but the reactions were mixed. Kise seemed to think it was cool, while Midorima and Aomine looked concerned as if they understood the hidden meaning, while Murasakibara simply stole another tonkatsu piece from Kuroko's bento. Of course the only one who showed no real reaction was Akashi. Considering who he was it was obvious he was aware of Kuroko's situation the most out of anyone.

"Ne~ Can I have some too?" Kise asked and was rewarded with Kuroko picking up another tonkatsu piece with his chopsticks and reaching it towards Kise's eager mouth.

"Get your own food." Aomine muttered with crossed arms in annoyance to Kise who happily ate the meat Kuroko fed him.

At hearing the other male, Midorima glanced at Aomine and took notice to his bruised cheek. The glint in his glasses was one of understanding as he gave a small, "Hmm…"

"Tetsuya, stop it." Akashi chided.

Kuroko sighed and stared down at his tonkatsu as if he wanted to give it away. The other basketball players widened their eyes in sudden realization. Kuroko's intent suddenly became clear to Murasakibara and Kise. He was eager to give away his tonkatsu because he didn't like it, not for any other reason. Of course… He probably had nice intentions, but the truth really was that he just didn't want to eat it and tried to mooch it off to others. How cruel, yet adorable.

"I don't understand why you cook tonkatsu if you don't even like it." Akashi muttered.

"Kurokocchi, if you don't want it, I'll eat it." Kise offered with a smile.

Despite the fact that Kuroko had been simply mooching away his tonkatsu because he disliked it, that didn't change the fact that he had still cooked it even if he didn't like it.

Kuroko looked at Kise with hope, but Akashi used his own chopsticks to take Kuroko's tonkatsu from his bento and proceeded to eat it all. His gaze on Kise was the same kind he had shown to Aomine barely even a minute ago. It was one full of challenge. Kise very near bristled at the hidden meaning behind the stare. It was obvious Kise didn't know that Akashi was the captain of the first stringers.

"Akashi, you shouldn't chide me if you were just going to finish it anyway." Kuroko muttered.

Akashi tore his gaze away from Kise to look at Kuroko, "Sorry. Here, have some of my lunch."

Kuroko more than obliged when Akashi gave him some seasoned edamame's. Once again the other males at the table gave Akashi an intent stare. Some were more obvious about their jealousy like Kise, while others seemed uncaring like Midorima. However, even Midorima had a slight twitch to his eye if you looked close enough.

It seemed this could only get more interesting.

 **End of chapter 5**


	6. Milkshake and horoscopes

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

Sorry for the wait. I lost my muse for a bit, but it's finally returning. Your support was very encouraging and I still can't get over how many fav/follows this got. I also went back and changed my spelling of Seijuro to the proper Seijuurou. I spelt it as Seijuro because of the anime and I found it easier to write, but I changed my mind. Just wanted to let you know in case you remembered that I spelt it differently before and got confused. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** : None

 **Chapter 6**

 _Milkshake and horoscopes_

It was a quiet Saturday for Kuroko. He had no real plans for the day as he got out of bed and gave a small yawn. Glancing around his room, he couldn't help but get up and change out of his sleeping clothes right away. A shirt, simple pair of jeans and a cardigan was good enough for him. A small grin donned his lips while he exited his room to get his shoes on. He had been eating full healthy meals the last week, but today he definitely was going to indulge in a milkshake for breakfast. That was now his plan. He just had to. It had been nearly a full week without one and he was feeling a little withdrawal from the sweet substance.

As he just finished tying his shoes, there was a knock on his door. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he blinked before he straightened to open the door.

"Akashi?" Kuroko questioned as Akashi stood at the entrance to Kuroko's apartment wearing a simple gray dress shirt and black pants with matching shoes. His hair was swept a little awry from the breeze passing by and his expression seemed guarded.

"Tetsuya." Akashi greeted, but made no more move to continue speaking.

Kuroko stared blankly at him. There was no reason for Akashi to visit him and that in itself confused Kuroko greatly. However, despite that he decided to be polite and calmly stepped away from the door to allow Akashi to enter his apartment. Taking off his shoes, Kuroko shuffled into his slippers instead. He had planned to go out, but Akashi held more importance than that. With that in mind, Kuroko went into the kitchen and started making tea for them. Glancing backwards, he could see Akashi settle himself awkwardly on the couch in the living room. His eyes seemed unfocused and his posture tense.

'Is Akashi okay?' Kuroko thought in concern, but he stayed quiet.

Prying was not something Kuroko tried to do. If the other person wanted to tell him then they would, otherwise that could make them uncomfortable and Kuroko didn't want Akashi to feel uncomfortable. He wouldn't ask Akashi why he was here.

"Here." Kuroko had finished with the tea and now held one of the cups out to Akashi.

"Thank you." Akashi accepted the cup, but only stared down into it once it was in his hands.

Feeling awkward, Kuroko sipped at his own tea while standing to the side of the couch. He didn't know what to say now. Eventually he finished his tea and set the cup down on the side table. A silence engulfed them for a few minutes longer until finally Kuroko had enough.

"Akashi, are you alright?" Kuroko asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Tetsuya… You should know the answer." Akashi spoke lowly before he finally raised his cup and took a sip.

"… Do you want to go out?" Kuroko asked, thinking that the subject must be touchy for Akashi.

"Did you have plans today?" Akashi seemed to finally take in Kuroko's attire.

"Milkshake." Was all Kuroko said.

Akashi's lips twitched upwards at the words. Kuroko ignored it to instead put back on his shoes and stare at Akashi from the entranceway. Getting the hint, Akashi placed his cup down and mimicked Kuroko's actions. They both stepped out of the apartment, stopping just a moment so Kuroko could lock the door before they started walking together. The streets were bustling with life and many people were entering and exiting stores. Kuroko made no move to start a conversation and neither did Akashi, both perfectly content to just walk in silence. The duo quickly made it to the fast food restaurant and entered the busy building.

"I'll wait for you." Akashi announced before he went and sat at one of the tables.

Kuroko turned his attention back towards the line up he had entered and patiently waited for his turn. The cashier almost didn't notice him when he was next, but luckily they did and he paid for his vanilla milkshake. With a happy atmosphere around him, Kuroko walked back towards where Akashi was seated at only to notice him on the phone.

"… I know that. I just don't think this should be discussed this early." Akashi's voice was tight and he was glaring down at the table.

Feeling uneasy but not yet deterred, Kuroko took the seat opposite to the other male. His happy atmosphere dimmed a little as he sipped at his drink while Akashi continued speaking on his phone, "I am aware. Yes. Do you really think this is proper? Can't this be discussed in a few more years?"

Kuroko started nibbling on his straw as his uneasiness grew each passing second. Whoever Akashi was talking to must be the reason why he had sought Kuroko out today. Likely he wanted to get his mind off of things.

Kuroko jumped a little when Akashi dropped his phone none too gently on the table. It was clear he had hung up on the other person. A flicker of something passed by in the others eyes, but Kuroko took no heed.

"Akashi?" Kuroko mumbled in confusion.

Akashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he looked at Kuroko. His eyes had such a strange emotion in them, but before Kuroko could figure it out, he was already standing from his seat.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Akashi said with a semi-defeated tone while he walked around the table to stand beside Kuroko.

"Make sure you don't drink too many of those. We have practise early on Monday." Akashi reached out and lightly ruffled Kuroko's hair, bringing a small smile to the red haired male's lips.

Kuroko nodded in understanding. Akashi took a step back, but paused when Kuroko quietly spoke, "Akashi, make sure you take care of yourself."

Akashi tensed a little at the words before he sent Kuroko a much warmer smile. He gave a slight nod before he left the fast food restaurant. Kuroko stared through the window after the disappearing form of the other until he finally was out of sight. Slowly Kuroko's gaze drifted down to his milkshake and for some reason he no longer felt like drinking it. He grabbed the now slightly bent straw and swirled the liquid around with no real motive.

'Akashi must be having family issues. It's not really my business. I'm not really one of them…' Kuroko solemnly stared into his drink.

'I'm fine by myself.' Kuroko reassured himself before he brought the straw to his lips and started sipping at it.

He was interrupted by his cellphone noisily ringing inside his pocket. A little confused, he hesitantly took it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Ah, is this Tetsu?" A familiar voice asked.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko was a little shocked.

"Tetsu, I um… Wanted to know how you were doing. Are you alone?" Aomine asked.

"…How did you get my number?" Kuroko questioned.

"Ah, I asked Midorima for it because Akashi refused to tell me. I don't know how Midorima knew it, but he did." Aomine explained, a soft rustle over the line as he likely shifted the phone.

Kuroko was just slightly confused until he realized Midorima was the vice-captain and likely knew all the first string teams contact info. Well, at least that's what Kuroko decided to convince himself with.

"Aomine-kun, why did you want to get my number for a simple question?" Kuroko asked, his tone a little curious as he waited for the reply.

" _Well_ … _You_ … _The_ …" Aomine was quite obviously fumbling for words.

"It's alright, Aomine-kun. It doesn't bother me." Kuroko chose to save the other from anymore embarrassment.

"…" The line went silent for a few moments until Aomine finally explained, "You said you lived alone even though you're in middle school and I guess I just got worried. If you're ever lonely then you should call me. I'll always listen. We're friends, right?" His voice grew unsure and weak towards the end.

Kuroko opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He had never really been friends with anyone other than that neighborhood kid in fifth grade, but they hadn't even gone to the same school and when he brought him to play basketball with Akashi and him, Akashi had ridiculed the kid's basketball skills enough that he had stopped seeing Kuroko. Akashi in a way was the closest form of a friend Kuroko ever had, but even that relationship was a little complex and they didn't spend much time together aside from playing basketball in the past. They were closer than most yet not at the same time, however, when it came down to it Kuroko did care for Akashi and vice versa, but it wasn't quite a normal friendship in Kuroko's opinion. Then again… What was a normal friendship? He didn't know.

"Tetsu?" Aomine's unsure voice broke him from his thoughts and brought him back to the conversation.

"Yeah." Kuroko couldn't help but give a tiny grin at his words, his mood lifting as he spoke, "We're friends."

The line shifted again and a tiny noise perked Kuroko's attention.

"Hey, Tetsu… Do you want t- _meow_ ~" Kuroko was distracted by the animal while Aomine muttered," Sorry that was my cat. Keeps trying to play."

"Can you send me a picture of it?" Kuroko asked, his tone a little higher as he completely disregarded what Aomine was going to ask.

"Ah, yeah sure. Let me hang up." The line was hung up followed not long after by a vibration to notify the sent message.

Kuroko felt his cheeks gain a light pink hue as he saw the image of the little animal sitting on Aomine's lap. Its dark fur was fluffy and its eyes were a dark blue. Kuroko always had a soft spot for animals and this one was very cute. Kuroko texted him.

{ _He's cute._ }

Aomine replied rather quickly.

{ _Only in appearance… Hey Tetsu, cat aside, I was thinking…_ }

Kuroko blinked curiously at the words before he glanced up when he heard the seat across from him being slid out. Kuroko's phone vibrated again, but he ignored it as he watched Midorima sit across from him. His expression calculating as he stared at Kuroko with a tray of what looked like a kid's meal.

"Midorima-kun, did you not notice me sitting here?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm not stupid enough to completely miss a person even if they have little presence." Midorima seemed a little offended at the notion before he brought his taped fingers up to raise his glasses, "My lucky item today is a child's toy so I got the meal for one. I saw you so I sat here. My horoscope says that if opposing signs meet today than it will bring more luck."

Kuroko tilted his head lightly, "Signs?"

"You're Aquarius, right?" Midorima asked.

"Yes." Kuroko answered.

"I am a Cancer. Our signs are opposing." Midorima admitted as he opened his plastic wrapped toy that came with the meal. The little mini fox plushie with a clip was promptly attached to his bag without a second thought. The sight of Midorima with the cute plushie on his bag was an interesting combination. Kuroko couldn't help but be amused at the sight.

A vibration in his hands reminded Kuroko that he had yet to see what Aomine had texted him, but before he could check, his phone was brought out of his hands. Kuroko didn't know how to react when Midorima clearly read what Aomine had sent and gave a little tsk.

"He's so dull." Midorima muttered before he touched the screen a few times before giving it back to Kuroko. Looking at his text messages he found them empty.

"Midorima-kun, why did you delete what he sent?" Kuroko asked, not really annoyed but more intrigued.

"Aquarius horoscope for today says that certain distractions can create animosity among signs." Midorima explained as if it was the most obvious reason.

"How do you know my horoscope if you're a Cancer?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima's face seemed to flush just the slightest as he raised his hand to adjust his glasses once again while his eyes drifted to the side before he answered, "I know everyone's horoscope."

Kuroko nodded in understanding before he glanced down at his phone. It was true that their signs didn't usually get along, but Kuroko felt a need to understand the other male better, which was why he held his phone out towards the other. Midorima looked a little startled at the action before his calculating expression returned and made his features a cool indifference.

"I want to have the horoscope site you go by." Kuroko explained as Midorima took the offered phone.

"It's Oha Asa. The horoscopes are always right." Even as he spoke indifferently, Kuroko could tell that the green haired male was startled with his curiosity.

It didn't take long for Midorima to get to the site and return the phone back after bookmarking it.

"Thank you." Kuroko placed his phone back in his pocket.

"The rest of the members should read their daily horoscopes as well. If it weren't for todays horoscope, then I'm sure we wouldn't have talked." Midorima seemed absolutely sure of his words.

Kuroko simply nodded. Midorima really was obsessed with horoscopes, but strangely Kuroko found that quirk to fit the other male. Maybe if he checked his own horoscope occasionally then he could improve in basketball too or maybe not. It seemed a little farfetched, however, it sounded kind of interesting though Kuroko knew he would never be as attached to his horoscope as Midorima is.

"Well, I must be going." Midorima suddenly stood up from the seat, ditching his uneaten kid's meal as he smoothly walked off without hearing Kuroko's goodbye.

Kuroko sat alone once again. His hand drifted over to his milkshake only to find that he had drank it all while he had been sitting with Midorima. A little shocked, Kuroko stood up to dispose of his cup before he left the restaurant himself. He had only planned to go out and have a milkshake today, but instead a lot of other events occurred and he had lost his appetite, but Midorima had somehow calmed him by being there and he had drunk it unknowingly. Honestly, Kuroko was unused to interacting with so many people in a single day, but he knew he could grow to like the change.

His phone vibrating made him pause in his walk back home. Taking out his phone, he blinked at the words.

{ _You know, never mind_ …}

'I wonder what Aomine-kun had texted me?' Kuroko wondered while he walked back to his apartment.

 **End of chapter 6**


End file.
